Reencarnación
by alsfree
Summary: Romeo y Julieta con Quinn y Rachel. Aunque la historia este basada en los personajes de Shakespeare difiere mucho del texto original por lo tanto solo los nombres serán utilizados. Faberry 100%. Los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphi
1. Chapter 1

**Reencarnación**

Como explicarles el comienzo de esta historia sin que quieran asesinarme antes por este típico relato de amor donde el romance es tan empalagoso como un algodón de azúcar y el sexo mejor que cualquier película porno que pueda existir, aunque esto no debería habérselos dicho.

Su amor en esta vida surgió o mejor dicho comenzó de un gran odio pero antes de que se dieran cuenta de aquel sentimiento tan desconocido, esté les arrebato la poca cordura que les quedaba.

Ese amor tan exquisito y peligroso empezó a crecer en ellas haciéndolas cuestionarse.

-¿Por qué debo amarte mi detestable enemiga? ¿Cómo fue que mi corazón me llevo a ti?

Siglos atrás, varios no pregunten cuantos.

Una madre educaba a su niña para ser una señorita femenina y respetable, que use tacones y vestidos largos una de esas mujeres refinadas pero falsas al igual que sus sonrisas.

Pero una noche de luna llena en el espejo de la joven apareció un reflejo desconocido para ella hasta el momento, mientras en la lejanía en aquel cementerio a solo unos pacos pasos dela mansión donde vivían se escuchaba una balada proveniente de una cajita de cristal y la luna se tiño de rojo brillante frente a sus ojos marrones. Más de ficción no puede ser este escenario imaginado por mi mente un poco esquizofrénica.

Ese día ellos se conocieron, un joven de cabellos rubios acompañados por unos ojos color miel con verde musgo y una muchacha de cabellos marrones y ojos color tierra demostrando a todo ser humano existente en esa época que la cursilería del amor a primera vista existe.

Sus nombres Romeo y Julieta, su amor eterno, la historia de su relación se define en dos simples palabras: reencarnación y muerte. La misión conseguir el final feliz que ambos deseaban desde que sus ojos se conectaron por primera vez.

**Unos años después (muchos después).**

Romeo: Dime aún estas dormida ya pasaron muchos años desde aquel entonces. Lo recuerdas, el beso y el frió. Solo puedo verme buscándote en cada lugar de este nuevo mundo donde solo se puede escuchar a lo lejos una suave balada.

Me han dicho que este mundo en donde renací y tal vez tú renazcas está a punto de terminar. Debo disculparme contigo, mi Julieta, porque mi mente y corazón creen que nunca nos volveremos a ver.

Julieta: Mi dulce romeo perdóname aún mis ojos están cansados y parecen no querer abrirse. Debo confesarte que tengo la sensación de que el destino se ríe de nosotros primero la muerte y ahora él. Sé que estoy lejos de aquel camino que me trae a la realidad, más distante aún de aquel limite en donde mi respiración deja de ser pausada, incluso tu amor, aquel que siempre me mantenía cuerda hoy lo siento muy lejano.

Romeo: Dime tú piensas lo mismo que yo sobre aquello del fin del mundo, deseó que solo sea una hipótesis, por lo menos es lo que estoy pidiendo desde alguna parte de este mundo binario.

Mi corazón me provoco una sonrisa él tiene la sensación de que estas por venir a buscarme pronto. Solo debo advertirte que estaré esperándote pero con mis ojos aún cerrados.

Julieta: hey! ¿Dime? Que sucedió aquella noche, donde me hundí en un frió sueño, creo que fue culpa de la luna que nos lanzó una maldición en este mundo las palabras son complejas y las personas se atreven a hablar acerca del amor pero se quedan esperando a que alcancen a alguien, cosa imposible en esta realidad. Debo decirte que está cerca el futuro donde nos reencontramos espero recordarte y que me recuerdes.

**Actualidad ¡Al Fin!**

Despertó aquel día con sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, hace varias noches que se despierta de esa forma y no entiende él porque a eso se le suma aquellos sueños en los que ve a una joven de ojos marrones suplicándole que la espere, pero como lo haría eso,si ni siquiera conoce su rostro.

Quinn Fabray, es una muchacha de 18 años, hija ejemplar de un padre trabajador y respetable, pero también un buen hombre que cuando su hija le dijo creo que soy lesbiana el solo le sonrió, suspiro y de sus labios salieron aquellas palabras que permitieron vivir con libertad a la joven

-siempre te querré mi pequeña, no importa lo que elegiste mientras seas feliz con aquella decisión.

Y una madre maravillosa que le enseño desde niña lo que es vivir sin tapujos, ni discriminación, por esa misma razón la niña se convirtió en una hermosa mujer que trataba a todo el mundo por igual.

No puedo decirles como sabe ella que es lesbiana porque creo que ni el personaje lo sabe con certeza, pero está segura que su amor será una mujer e internamente espera que sea aquella con la que sueña desde sus 16 años.

En ese momento llegaba a la ciudad Rachel Berry, una muchacha de ojos marrones, pelo oscuro que caía por su espalda hasta aquel limite que te lleva al pecado, con sus padres.

Ellos a diferencia de los padres de Quinn son dos personas estrictas, prejuiciosas y ambiciosas, se encargaron de educar a su hija de una forma en que sea una mujer ejemplar. Pero la muchacha a escondidas es un alma libre, disfruta del arte y la vida, sobre todo del amor.

**En el instituto.**

-Hey, rubia vistes a la nueva por dios es una bomba de lo hot que es.

-Santana! Compórtate _**(esta muchacha no conoce el respeto por una mujer, o será que en esta época eso es respeto)**_

-Pero Quinn, tienes que verla es bellísima parece una diosa, ¿le gustaran las mujeres?

-No lo sé san, acaso soy adivina, además ni siquiera la vi _**(también ella solo se interesara en mi Julieta. aunque quien me mando a reencarnar en una mujer)**_

-Cuidado, Quinn!

Entonces nuestra princesa colisiono prácticamente con otra muchacha, la joven debido al choque quedo con medio rostro cubierto por su hermoso cabello y la cabeza gacha. Desde la perspectiva de la rubia, la muchacha tenía una figura delicada y preciosa, su pantalón de jean pegada al cuerpo marcaba sus piernas y la musculosa blanca dejaba ver aquellas curvas que parecían cinceladas por el mejor escultor del mundo.

-¿Estás bien? perdóname es que no te vi._ **(pero que torpe es mi otro yo)**_

Y todo sucedió en un segundo, ella corrió su cabello, subió su rostro dejando ver sus ojos y mostró una dulce sonrisa de esas que dicen, no te preocupes no pasó nada.

-¿TU? _**(¿Julieta?)**_


	2. Encuentro

Como decir esto sin romper los ideales de formados respecto a este personaje, pero bueno está en mi deber romper esa burbuja que se crea el ser humano acerca del mismo.

Romeo no era un chico delicado y bueno al menos no como aquel que describía Shakespeare en sus libros, va su único libro basado en esta pareja. ¿Se imaginan lo pesado que hubiera sido otro tomo? Si con el primero uno se duerme a la mitad con el segundo no se termina ni de leer el título.

Bueno ya me fui del tema principal, ese en el que aclaro que Romeo era un chico malo y todo un conquistador nato, chicas por una aldea y mujeres por otra. Pero en este presente además del pequeño problemilla que es mujer también se le suma su torpeza y todos los derivados que procedan de esta palabra.

Después tenemos a Julieta, ella era la musa de varios caballeros adinerados que se atrevían a pedir cada dos por tres su mano. Hermosa como una ninfa y soñadora como Ícaro que al querer volar lo hiso cerca del sol y contra el piso se estampo, por lo tanto una rima me salió.

Pero en la actualidad es como Romeo en su pasado, pera hacer la cosa simple se invirtieron los papeles.

Por ultimo nos encontramos con los padres ellos tienen una relación semejante con los Montesco y Capuleto con la única diferencia que solamente los Berry detestan a los Fabray por una simple razón, esa es la libertad que poseen.

Sin embargo los padres de Quinn hacen lo posible para poder cambiar esas mentes tan cerradas de los padres de nuestra Julieta, pero a pesar de todo los respetan y aceptan de todas formas, aunque yo bien a la mierda los mandaría.

Entonces nada de esto es como la historia contada de Romeo y Julieta, salvo que nuestros personajes son la reencarnación de esta mítica pareja, por lo tanto regresemos a la actualidad donde Quinn se chocó de frente para decirlo de una manera con Rachel.

- ¿TU?** (¿Julieta?)**

- Sí, yo…** (Que le pasa a esta chica primero casi me rompe un hueso y ahora está ahí con cara de boba y congelada al igual que el tipo de Walt Disney) **tranquila, la verdad es que no me duele más que el maldito golpe de una caída ¿sabes algo al respecto de porque el piso se acercó tanto a mi cuerpo?

El silencio se hiso más intenso, allí frente a Quinn estaba esa chica de sus sueños, reconocería esos ojos y mirada en cualquier parte. Pero ahora era se encontraba frente a ella, ¡Por dios! Era hermosa más de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

- Disculpa no fue mi intención, solo que soy un poco torpe** (ella está igual que antes, su reencarnación es perfecta, como para no reconocerla aunque hay algo distinto en ella, pero aún sé que es mi Julieta)** me llamo…

- Rachel ven! tienes que terminar de llenar unos papeles y hablar con la entrenadora de porristas quiero que te unas a ellas.

Romeo: no puede ser cierta esta interrupción y esa vos me resulta tan familiar pero mi otro yo no deja de observar a Julieta y para qué negarlo yo tampoco al fin después de tantos años está aquí frente mío sin ningún veneno corriendo por su sangre impidiendo que se quede a mi lado)

- Ya voy madre

Y se alejó de ellos a cámara lenta como una película romántica clásica, no se despidió de ellos y nuestros reencarnados no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

- Q! vistes a esa chica, mejor dicho mujer, es una diosa y para que no lo haga con esos abdominales, esas piernas y ese…

- ¡Bueno ya basta Santana! Entendí lo que quieres decir, es un ángel pero no quiero que te acerques a ella, está prohibido que sea una más de tus conquistas.

Buscar a la persona que quieres encontrar en una secundaria alguna veces es igual que buscar una aguja en un pajar y eso lo comprobaron Santana y Quinn, ya que no volvieron a ver a la joven que momentos atrás había captado todos sus sentidos pero más que nada llenando a nuestro romeo de sentimientos puros y melancólicos.

Un nuevo día de clases comenzaba y los padres de Rachel de viaje estaban eso significa que libre se encontraba, por lo que se despertó perezosamente para ir a aquel instituto que su madre y padre la inscribieron por más que sea una pérdida de tiempo según ambos.

Para serles sincera nuestra joven protagonista extrañaba a sus amigos, más que nada a Brody su confidente y casi su hermano. Este traslado ella no lo aceptaba pero como hija ejemplar de una familia respetable no le quedó otra que cerrar su boca. Se cambió con algo de ropa a la que según Rachel podría considerarse vieja.

Debía ir al campo de entrenamiento pata hacer la prueba para las porristas frente a todo el grupo delas mismas aunque no lograba comprender porque tenía que ser a las 6 de la mañana. Un short rojo entallado a su cuerpo, una remera blanca sin mangas ajustada mas unas convers fue su vestimenta de aquel día.

Al llegar al campo de futbol se sorprendió por dos cosas uno la inmensidad del lujar y dos por la mujer que gritaba vestida en ropa deportiva.

- Hola, vengó a dar la prue…

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Rachel, me dijo que viniera hoy a esta hora** ( porque no me quede en casa esto es una tontería además esta mujer no parece estar muy bien de la cabeza que digamos, me estoy aburriendo y eso no es bueno)**

- Todas ustedes** _(menciono mientras señalaba a las porristas)_** vengan para acá, tenemos un nuevo cordero para probar, llamen a la loba alfa y a quien le sigue en mando.

Les dijo algo, a mi esta entrenadora me cae de maravilla y eso que es un personaje que yo no he inventado todo fue idea de un hombre pelado y excéntrico.

Demás está decirles que ambas jóvenes llegaron a su lado y menos de lo que dura un estornudo.

- ¿Nos llamaba entrenadora?

- Si, ahí tienen a su nueva presa dejo que ustedes tomen la decisión de si se queda o no.

Nunca sintieron aquel mini ataque al corazón por ver algo realmente hot, bueno nuestras porristas líderes si lo sintieron.

- ¡mierda! Así Quinn me pide que no me acerque a ella.


End file.
